For example, it has been considered that information relating to a TV program (hereinafter, simply referred to as a program) (a cast, a synopsis, a preview for next episode, and the like) and information not directly related to the program but useful for viewers (news, weather forecast, traffic information, and the like) are displayed on a screen for the viewers of the television (TV) program.
In order to realize this, a command for acquiring and activating a dedicated application program (hereinafter, abbreviated as an application) may be transmitted in conjunction with the progress of the program to a TV receiver or the like. In fact, this has been already realized in Japan, Europe and others, by transmitting the command and application, using a band for a data broadcast in a TV broadcast signal (for example, see PTL 1).